Insert Title Here
by Gojiralee
Summary: A series of drabbles taking place in the continuity of Chaos Renewed. Written by a first-time drabbler, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** After a long time spent not updating Chaos Renewed, I decided that I'd at least like to be putting some kind of content up here. So, after much deliberation (read: none whatsoever) I decided I'd try posting a series of drabbles. This is not something I've ever done before, and it's something I find a bit difficult, cramming a coherent story into just 100 words. I fully expect many of them to be somewhat low-par, so bear with me. With that, here's the first of them.

* * *

Sitting inside the cramped one-zoid hangar, the grey Shield Liger mirrored its surroundings. It was an old, beaten zoid, with peeling paint and dulling metal. A thick layer of dust covered its entire body, and its armor was bare in many places. Even the restraints holding it in place were beginning to rust.

There was a loud clang, followed by the hangar door opening for the first time in decades. Bright light flooded the room. The Liger saw a silhouette standing in the doorway, and then a voice.

"It's time to go to work."

The Liger roared in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

The liger was in far worse shape than the old man had remembered. After replacing most of its circuitry, repairing its warped and rusted armor, and rearming and calibrating its decades-old weapons, the repairs had cost almost enough to just buy a completely new zoid.

But this was _his _zoid.

Running a hand across its cold, metal claw, he looked up to the liger's head, remembering what he and this zoid had done together so long ago, during the war. The war, he realized, that would soon begin anew.

And he would be there, with his liger, fighting once again.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, it's been months, but I've finally written another chapter for Insert Title Here. I've been meaning to do this for a while, but never really got around to it. I'm also working on another chapter for Chaos Renewed, but it's taking a while, as it seems the universe is conspiring to keep me from getting more than three chapters into it.

On to reviews!

HeartlessNeoshadow: That there is exactly what I was trying to do, and I'm very glad you liked it. Here's the update you requested!

requim17: You do indeed know me! The phrase you mentioned was actually the part that took the most revisions, as it always ended up having one to many or too few words.

randomcat23: All of thse questions and more will be answered... someday. Probably. Because of you, randomcat, I decided to continue with the grey liger. I even considered making him a major player in Chaos Renewed. (I still haven't decided on that.) Sorry this took so long.

And there I'll stop, because this AN is almost twice as long as the drabble itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally.

After so many years, he was once again sitting comfortably in his liger's pilot seat, looking out at the world through the orange transparisteel canopy. It was, as always, a liberating feeling.

With a grin, he tightened his grip on the Liger's controls, launching it forward. It moved slowly at first, as it reacquainted itself with its legs, but soon began to rocket towards its highest speed.

A deep, hearty laugh rose from his throat, and the liger roared with contentment, its great bellow echoing far beyond.

If only for a moment, the world seemed to be at peace.

* * *

**Author's note:** I do not actually know what the canopies on zoid cockpits are made of, but I believe that it can be safely assumed that it is not glass. I first heard of the concept of "transparisteel" on Zoids Wild Frontiers, a Zoids RPG website that I am a member of. (Here is where I shamelessly advertise for it, and ask that any who feel like trying it out say that leerex sent them).

This chapter did not take me nearly as long as the last two. I uploaded it mosly so that I could say that the next chapter of Chaos Renewed is coming soon.

On to reviews!

pointytilly: I am an incredibly sentimental person. This translates to most of my characters being that way too. I'm glad you like these guys (although you may not later on, depending on how you react to his former job)

randomcat23: The liger will be fighting again very soon. Also, the bond is pretty deep, as the liger is really the only thing left from the old man's past life.

requim17: You always manage to give the deepest insight in your reviews. I do enoy telling a story this way. Every word is somehow more intense than a fully fleshed-out story (at least, more than ones I write).

I won't be posting an author's note with the next chapter, as they're getting too long. So, instead, I'll be replying to reviews via PM (unless I am asked not to). The grey liger will be taking a break for a little while, so Chaos Renewed can catch up. I might write some other drabbles, though.

Until next time!


End file.
